


light up the candles (in my heart)

by Leonade



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Candles, Help, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's 1AM, M/M, Multi, a lot of erros, but he likes ice skating, cuddles!!, cuz he a stressed boy, honestly what the fuck, i just can't type at this time, i love my three boys, ice skaters!sekai, jongin likes the candles too, kiinda cute, kinda soft, lighters, music producer!yeol, no smut in my household, probably, scented candles, sehun likes candles, smoker!yeol, so many candles, special christmas candles, toben has some screentime in this btw, what is jongin doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonade/pseuds/Leonade
Summary: sehun just wanted a lighter for his candles but got a second boyfriend instead





	light up the candles (in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> this happened cuz my lighter broke,, idk bro

It was the day after Christmas, but Sehun and his boyfriend Jongin were just about to eat their Christmas dinner. A little late, yes, but both males were busy with their performances. With Christmas, their ice skating got a lot of attention.They were happy about that, don't misunderstand them, but the lovers wanted to celebrate Christmas too. Sehun (a self proclaimed candle enthusiast) had the romantic idea to lit some of their special scented candles. Because honestly, didn’t the scent of spine and spice perfectly fit with this holiday? But when Sehun was about to lit them, the damn thing of a lighter decided to stop working, Jongin told his boyfriend it didn’t matter, but Sehun wanted those candles to shine. He found comfort in those things. It just completed the picture. Without candles, no Christmas. It was like, Easter without the eggs. New year’s eve without firework. He needed those damn candles.

So, he went to his infamous neighbour. The dude never went outside, showed himself or socialised with the neighbourhood. He was just.. living there. Sehun strongly disliked him. He didn’t really have a clear reason, but Sehun never really liked people who kept to themselves. Life was so much more fun with others. He arrived at the house, and rang the doorbell twice. How much Sehun disliked his neighbour, he really wanted a lighter.

The door opened, and Sehun gulped. He didn’t remember that his neighbour was this good looking. But then, he only saw the man once. The stranger was tall, pretty muscular and handsome if you ignored the huge eye bags under his orbs. This man surely hasn't slept in days. He also smelled like smoke, so probably a smoker. That would mean he had a lighter, right?

“Yo, do you, by any chance, have a lighter? Ours broke and I wanna lit some candles.”

The taller took of his hood and ran a hand through his.. pastel coloured hair. How old was he, five? The dyed kid cleared his throat and coughed a little. He spoke, and his voice was way deeper than Sehun had expected.

“Yeah uh, sure, hold up.”

His voice was low and hoarse, like he hadn’t talked in days, or like he just woke up. The tall figure slumped back in his house, leaving Sehun behind.

“You can come in while I look for one, it’s cold outside. My name’s Park Chanyeol, by the way.”

Sehun slowly shuffled inside and closed the door behind him. The name of his neighbour sounded awfully similar in his ears, but he couldn’t place it. He stood there awkwardly, until something jumped on him. A dog. A little black poodle.

“That’s Toben. Toben, down!”

Sehun crouched and began petting the small dog.

“My name is Sehun, Oh Sehun. I live next to you. I didn’t know you had a dog? I never see you walking it.”

Chanyeol chuckled from deep down in his chest, and Sehun couldn’t help but to think it was a very attractive sound. Maybe this guy wasn’t as bad.

“Yeah, I sure hope. It’s pretty logical you never see me. I mostly walk him at like, three am. He’s at my best friend’s house when it’s day. I ain’t got time to walk him during the daytime.”

Sehun wanted to ask, but didn’t. It wasn’t like he knew this dude well. He was just here for a fucking lighter. Speaking of, where was it? Chanyeol was still searching through everything, but it didn’t seem like he was finding anything. Sehun just wanted to go home and eat already. 

“Dude I think I found a working one, let me test it.”

The taller pulled a cig out of his pocket and put it between his pink, chapped but full lips. He carefully tried to lit the cigarette, and it worked. He breathed out the toxic smoke and gave the lighter to his neighbour.

“Ya can give it back later. Just don’t wait five years or ring my doorbell in the morning or evening, because I get my much needed three hours of sleep around that time. Hopefully. Good night, eat well, all that shizzle.” 

Chanyeol guided Sehun back to the front door, and locked it behind them. He took another drag of the stick between his lips, and waved a Sehun. He called a quick ‘see ya later!’, smoked his cig until there wasn’t much left to smoke, put it out and threw it away in de trash can outside.

When Sehun got home, he immediately apologized to his boyfriend for taking so long and carefully lit his scented candles. Just right.

“Y’know babe, our neighbour is smokin hot. Maybe we should invite him over.”

Jongin laughed, and asked Sehun to be more specific. And Sehun did just that. He started ramblin out the guy’s deep voice, muscular looking arms, long strong legs and that bad guy vibe he had. Okay, Sehun was whipped. 

“We’ll bring the lighter back together, then I’ll judge for myself. Now eat, babe.”

 

When their meal was done, hey quickly washed the dishes and cleaned the table. Jongin was spinning the lighter between his skilled fingers while he was waiting for Sehun the finish up. The younger between them had decided he wanted to look like a meal for his neighbour. You might ask yourself what Jongin thought about all of this. To be honest, he didn’t really care. He knew Sehun had physical crushes on other people beside him, and Jongin didn’t mind. He knew there were other hot people on this world. They actually used to have a second boyfriend that came and went, but he left completely because he had found someone else. They got over it quickly though, they still had each other anyways. 

So all in all, this wasn’t new to him. Maybe this could end interesting.

“You look hot babe, if he ain’t gonna drop on his knees for you now he’s a het.”

Sehun chuckled and intertwined his hand with Jongin’s free one. In the other hand he was still spinning the lighter. Jongin looked pretty basic, but good. He was wearing loose grey sweatpants and a white shirt that complimented his body really well. The shirt was a little small tho, so whenever he lifted his arms, a part of his lower was shown. Sehun found it fuckin hot, and Jongin hoped the neighbour would think the same too. Sehun, on the other hand, looked fine as fuck. He was wearing tight black jeans which fell perfectly around his ass and thighs and made his legs look even longer. His shirt was basic and black, but fitter right around his torso. He was also wearing a leather jacket and even some eyeliner to complete the overall look. If the neighbour wasn’t gonna fall for them now, he was as straight as a ruler.

They were in front of the house again and Jongin rang the bell this time.

“Ay, come in. Watch out for Toben, he’s a little energetic. I still have some leftovers, mind joining? I don’t know you two well because I never go outside, but y’all seem interesting.”

Jongin smiled knowingly at his boyfriend, This dude was indeed, very fucking hot. Jongin had also caught him shamelessly checking out Sehun, so there was no way this guy was straight. Tonight was gonna be good.

“Okay, well, my name is Kim Jongin. I’m Sehun his boyfriend. We used to have another one, but he ditched us. Not that we care. We’re twenty-five, both ice skaters and sometimes we dance.”

Chanyeol his eyes had this glimmer that Jongin couldn’t place. It was playful, but not bold.

“Sehun already knows my name. It’s Park Chanyeol. I’m a fulltime music producer, and have to work twenty-four-seven to reach perfection. That’s why I never go out at normal times. I’m just always in my studio or releasing stress by working out or smoking. My last boyfriend broke up with me because I never had time for him.”

Chanyeol got the leftovers out of his fridge and put them on the dining table.

“Have a seat. Enjoy old and cold food.” 

The couple dug into the pretty big pile of food and started eating. Sehun, seated next to Chanyeol, slowly began shoving his chair and body towards Chanyeol and let their thighs touch. Chanyeol just smirked knowingly, and moved one of his hands to underneath the table to lay his hand on Sehun’s leg, slowly grabbing and massaging it. This was exactly what Sehun had wanted.Sehn smirked at Jongin, signaling him that he had Chanyeol wrapped around his finger. Jongin took this as the sign to boldly grab Chanyeol’s hand on the table and massaging his thumb.

“Very interesting indeed.” He whispered.

Sehun suddenly sucked in air when Chanyeol moved upwards his leg, coming dangerously close to his crotch, but not yet there. Jongin got up, still holding Chanyeol’s hand and pulling him up, leaving Sehun. Before Chanyeol could protest, he was shut up by Jongin his soft, plump lips.

“Hey, don’t leave me behind.”

Sehun pouted, and the older men broke apart. Chanyeol laughed, and quickly kissed Sehun too. Chanyeol his lips were rough.

“I don’t fuck on the first date anyways. What I could use tho, are some cuddles and a good night sleep. I’m free tomorrow, so you two up for some cuddling?”

Sehun and Jongin nodded enthusiastically and directly wrapped their arms around each side of Chanyeol. The older didn’t seem to mind tho, he easily lifted both men up and dragged them upstairs to his bedroom. His bed was huge and could easily fit three tall men, so that was a good thing. But first, clothes.

“Pick some comfy clothes from my closet, I’m pretty sure everything fits you. Sehun, I also have some make up remover in my bathroom for you to remove your eyeliner. Now, Jongin, warm up the bed for me while I’m changing.”

Jongin dived into the huge bed and watched how Chanyeol got his pjs. The eldest slowly removed his hoodie and shirt, and showed his impressive back muscles to Jongin. Jongin watched how the muscles moved in his back. His arms were strong and Jongin could only imagine how it felt to be cuddled by a buff man like this. He couldn’t wait.

“Hurry the fuck up, I want my cuddles.”

Chanyeol laughed loudly and Jongin thought the sound was beautiful. While Jongin was drooling, Sehun was done with removing his make up and went up to Chanyeol who was still changing. The youngest was awestruck by the other’s body.

“Big mood, Sehun. Big mood.”

Chanyeol laughed again, even harder this time. He was done with changing, and dived in the bed next to Jongin who immediately wrapped his arms and legs around him like a koala. Chanyeol giggled and wrapped his arms around the smaller, and Jongin felt like he was in heaven. It felt amazing to have such strong arms being wrapped around him. He didn’t have a lot of time to appreciate it, though. Before he knew his boyfriend jumped on top of them and demanded to be in the middle. 

“Goodnight, my babies. Let’s talk about how we’re gonna make this work out tomorrow. Sleep well.”

That night, Chanyeol finally slept a full eight hours. Sehun had lit a fire in his mostly cold heart, something only his cigs could do. But who needs cigarettes when you have two boyfriends with lips more addicting than any kind of drug?

Chanyeol surely didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it uwu leave a kudos or a comment, i appreciate it uwuuwuwuwu


End file.
